


strangers on a train

by TtotheYong



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, Dom/sub Undertones, M/M, Masturbation, One Night Stands, One Shot, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, is there such thing as a blushing kink, or is it...
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:13:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25897255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TtotheYong/pseuds/TtotheYong
Summary: "Taeyong hadn’t expected his decidedly questionable decision to play with the stranger standing behind him on the subway to pay off quite so well...."
Relationships: Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Lee Taeyong
Comments: 41
Kudos: 407





	strangers on a train

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, "Strangers on a Train" is the name of a Hitchcock thriller, no the plot of that movie has absolutely nothing to do with this, Jaeyong are just... literal strangers on a train. Smut ensues. Enjoy :) 
> 
> twt: @TtotheYong <3

It was long past rush hour, but the subway car was still miserably crowded. Taeyong sighed as he pushed his way in and the doors dinged and tried to close repeatedly behind him against the crush of bodies. It had already been a long day, the kind of day where he’d worked very late and yet still left feeling like he hadn’t gotten anything done.  
  
Just before the doors managed to fully close, another body forced its way in behind Taeyong, who muttered a string of curses under his breath as he struggled to make space where there was none. Now he had multiple elbows jabbing into his front and an entire body against his back. Gross. He was doing laundry immediately when he got home.  
  
Taeyong tried to twist his head around as much as possible to try to glare at whoever the latecomer was but he got slightly distracted by the fact that the person behind him wasn't the sweaty old man he'd imagined but a rather attractive young one who gave him a sheepish look, clearly trying to lean as far back into the doors as possible.  
  
Taeyong turned away again, considering this interesting turn of events. He tried to remind himself that just because this guy wasn't entirely gross didn’t mean he wasn’t still an asshole. But he couldn’t deny that now he was aware of the closeness against his back in a whole new way. If he was going to be stuck on a crowded train maybe he didn’t have to be totally miserable after all.  
  
He shifted slightly against the body behind him, pressed backwards just enough that the guy would notice but not so much that it wouldn’t seem like an accident. Even though the man behind him had his back against the doors, he had space next to him, and Taeyong fully expected him to politely maneuver his way into it, the way most people would when getting increasingly squished. But the man didn’t move. That was interesting.  
  
Taeyong shifted a little more. He could feel the man's warm breath skate past his ear, and the firm plane of his chest against his shoulder blades. The man stayed still. Taeyong smirked. Fuck it. He arched his back slightly so his ass shifted into the man behind him, against his thigh or maybe his crotch. Taeyong couldn’t quite tell but he knew the guy had to have noticed by this point, and had to know it was on purpose. He still didn’t move. Taeyong almost laughed. This ride might not be so boring after all.  
  
The train approached the next stop. The doors on the other side of the car opened, people shifted, the doors closed. Taeyong didn’t move, and the man behind him didn't either. The train pulled out of the station.  
  
Taeyong pressed back harder against the body behind him, hard enough to hear the guy’s breath hitch slightly. So, probably not his thigh then. Taeyong moved against him more steadily as the train rattled along, not enough that the people in front of him would notice—probably—but enough that the guy behind him definitely would. And was, if his breathing was anything to go by.  
  
The train went through another stop, and then another one, and each time Taeyong would still for a moment, but when the train started moving again so did he. He let his eyes wander around the subway car and tried to look bored like everyone else but it was hard because he was feeling very pleased with himself. Picking guys up at a club or a bar was one thing, but this was... new.  
  
The guy behind him was starting to seem increasingly pleased with Taeyong too. He was definitely hard now against Taeyong’s ass. Taeyong pressed into him even harder. He knew he couldn’t really tell while they were both fully dressed but he was pretty sure the guy was big. He felt big, anyway, and it wasn’t like Taeyong would ever have a chance to be proven wrong so what was the harm of imagining that he had a perfect dick? Taeyong tilted his hips forward a little and then back again. The guy coughed. Taeyong wondered what sound he would have made if they’d been alone.  
  
The brakes were screeching louder as the train neared the next stop and Taeyong moved his hips the same way again, and again, trying to keep his movements subtle because of the people all around them but moving faster because he knew that when the train doors opened this time his time would be up—it was his stop. The train emerged into the station and Taeyong pressed back hard against the man one last time and the man’s hand suddenly gripped his hip very hard and he shifted oddly behind him. Taeyong thought the guy was holding his breath and then he gasped right at the back of Taeyong’s neck, closer than before, and Taeyong heard him whisper shakily, “Holy shit....” Taeyong’s eyes were wide and he tried to keep himself from smiling lest everyone else think he was deranged. He was pretty sure he’d just made a complete stranger come. On the subway, fully clothed, surrounded by oblivious commuters. The way the man’s grip on his hip had relaxed and he was now squirming away a little from Taeyong’s ass made him think he was right.  
  
The train stopped. The doors dinged and opened. Taeyong stepped around the man and winked at his flushed, shocked face as he stepped out of the car and started walking across the platform. It was hard not to laugh out loud. He wasn’t really turned on himself, but he’d definitely enjoyed it. It was exciting and frankly a bit of an ego boost. And hey, the guy had been cute.  
  
Taeyong felt a tap on his shoulder and glanced around, surprised. It was the guy. _No way_. Taeyong stopped walking and faced him, raising an eyebrow, feeling a little pleased that the guy had come after him but a little wary too. But now that Taeyong was facing him, he could fully appreciate how attractive he really was: a little taller than him, with parted brown hair that had probably been carefully styled that morning but was now flopping down over his forehead a little haphazardly. His cheeks were still flushed and his ears were completely red. Taeyong tried to remind himself that pretty guys could be creeps too, but he just looked like a flustered office worker, probably barely past college—he was a wearing a backpack with his wrinkled shirt and tie, for goodness sake—and it was hard not to be flattered that he’d actually chased him down. Probably with his dick covered in drying come, no less. Taeyong thought that probably gave him the upper hand.  
  
The man cleared his throat. “Um....” Taeyong just waited. “Uh, can I buy you dinner?”  
  
Taeyong managed to keep a straight face, but just barely. He still wanted to laugh. The guy was kind of adorable. Taeyong put his hands in his pockets. “Are you sure eating dinner is what you want to do with me?”  
  
The man looked confused and then he blushed harder. “Um, I mean—“  
  
Taeyong couldn’t hold back a small laugh at this. The man was a flustered mess but he had followed Taeyong all the way across the platform, and considering how their interactions had started he at least felt confident the guy knew what he was getting into. And anyway, it had been a shitty day and now, out of nowhere, something fun was happening. “Do you have money for a hotel?” Maybe he’d have a chance to see if he was right about the size of this guy’s dick after all.  
  
The guy swallowed and his eyes widened a little more but he nodded.  
  
Taeyong turned back around and started climbing the stairs. He hoped the guy figured out he could follow but he wasn’t going to turn back to check. But sure enough when he reached the lobby of the nice hotel he always admired on his walk home from work, the guy was still there behind him. He hurried forward to open the door for Taeyong. Taeyong almost rolled his eyes—this wasn’t a _date_ , dear god. But stumbling home with guys after a night out didn’t really lead to the most chivalrous situations, so this was a change of pace at least.  
  
Taeyong eyed the man carefully as they entered the large lobby, half expecting him to balk at the expense of the place, which was clear just from the decor. But he didn’t hesitate at the counter and soon he was sliding a key card into a door 15 flights up, again allowing Taeyong to enter ahead of him.  
  
Taeyong looked around, satisfied by the luxurious and neatly kept interior. Another nice change of pace, this time from his own cramped apartment and narrow bed. He glanced behind him. The man was hovering near the door with his backpack still on and his hands in his pockets. Taeyong smirked and ducked into the mini fridge under the large dark wood desk across from the bed.  
  
“Beer?” he asked, straightening up with two cans. The guy nodded and stepped forward to take one and they both took a drink. Taeyong watched him carefully as he swallowed and looked around the room, everywhere but at Taeyong. “Are you nervous?”  
  
The guy glanced back at Taeyong and switched the beer from one hand to the other. “I’ve never done this before.”  
  
Taeyong raised an eyebrow. “What, have sex?”  
  
The guy’s blush deepened—Taeyong considered the possibility that maybe his ears were just permanently red and it wasn’t a sign of embarrassment at all, because at this point he wasn’t sure he’d ever seen them any other color. “No, I mean, with a stranger like this.”  
  
“Well, what’s your name?”  
  
“Jaehyun.”  
  
“Jaehyun.” Taeyong hummed a little. “I’m Taeyong. Cheers.” He held up his beer can and the guy--Jaehyun--clinked his against it, smiling a little as he did. He had dimples. _Cute_ , Taeyong thought.  
  
They sipped their beers in silence for another minute. Taeyong watched Jaehyun continue to glance awkwardly around the room and wondered how cruel it would be just to wait for him to speak first. Eventually his impatience got the better of him. “Are you gonna take off your backpack?”  
  
Jaehyun started a little. “Oh, right, sure.” He shrugged it off and set it on a chair, barely avoiding spilling his beer in the process.  
  
Taeyong took another thoughtful sip. “And you must be pretty uncomfortable in those pants, right....” He didn’t make it sound like a question.  
  
Jaehyun’s blush spread over his cheeks and he shifted his weight. “I’m fine....”  
  
Taeyong laughed and put down his beer. “Oh please.” He stepped closer and started undoing Jaehyun’s belt. He could feel him watching, his hands sort of hovering in the air awkwardly like he wasn't sure what to do with them. Taeyong got his pants unzipped and dropped to his knees. His fingers were already under the waistband of Jaehyun’s boxers when he finally spoke, a little hoarse.  
  
“Wait.” Taeyong glanced up and saw Jaehyun swallow, watched his Adam’s apple bob up and down before he spoke again. “Can I kiss you first?”  
  
Taeyong’s eyebrows and the corners of his lips quirked up. “Are you serious?”  
  
“Yeah?” Jaehyun sounded uncertain.

Taeyong considered for a moment. Maybe this guy really didn’t know what it meant to be taken to a hotel by a random guy who’d just gotten you off by grinding his ass against you in a dirty subway. Taeyong had come fully expecting, and wanting, something quick and meaningless, and he hoped this kid was still on the same page. But on the other hand, refusing to kiss him just put him in mind of Pretty Woman and he wasn’t trying to draw too many comparisons between himself and a prostitute, especially not one who eventually fell in _love_. And anyway, Jaehyun's lips were pretty.

“Fine,” Taeyong said, and started to stand, but Jaehyun reached down and grabbed his arms to pull him up, and before Taeyong was even fully standing he was being kissed, harder than he would have expected from someone so shy.  
  
The kiss deepened and Jaehyun slid a hand to Taeyong’s jaw, slipping his tongue into his mouth and pressing against him. Taeyong supposed he could understand why the kid had insisted on kissing him: it always made sense to play to your strengths. Taeyong rolled his eyes internally but his arms were already reaching up and wrapping themselves around Jaehyun's neck.  
  
The next thing he knew Jaehyun's hands were on his hips and he was being backed up into the excessively grand wooden desk behind him. Jaehyun's hands were moving now, along Taeyong’s sides and back, his mouth sliding to his neck. Taeyong could hear that he was out of breath and could feel the slightest tremor in his hands as they touched his body. Perhaps he’d been imagining something a little rougher and dirtier but this was nice enough, and Jaehyun was clearly so into it that Taeyong couldn’t help but feel flattered. But he didn’t want to just let everything play out so easily. Jaehyun was just so cute when he got flustered.  
  
Taeyong pushed Jaehyun away firmly, and he stumbled back a little, his eyes worried and confused. His skin was flushed and his clothes were more disheveled even than before. “Okay,” Taeyong said, pressing his palms into the desk behind him and leaning back, “You made your request, now I get one.”  
  
Jaehyun's eyes still looked a little worried. “What?”  
  
“Is that okay?” Taeyong asked.  
  
“...What’s your request?” Jaehyun's hands fidgeted with the hem of his shirt.  
  
“Does it matter?” Jaehyun didn’t say anything. Taeyong smiled, tilting his head a little to the side. “Don’t worry, I'll go easy on you. I just want you to take off your clothes.” Jaehyun blinked. Taeyong smiled a little wider. “Please?”  
  
He wondered if Jaehyun would really be too shy to even do this, but then he reached up and pulled off his tie. He fumbled with the buttons of his shirt. Taeyong wasn’t sure if he was rushing out of eagerness or embarrassment. “Go slower.”  
  
Jaehyun had already been blushing so much that it was hard to say if this made him blush more. He cleared his throat and kept his eyes down on his fingers, but he did start moving a little slower, careful with each button. The space between them widened and eventually exposed a stretch of pale skin. He pulled his shirt off, glancing at Taeyong and away. His muscles flexed smoothly under his skin as he moved. A line of hair trailed down below his belly button, disappearing under his boxers, contrasting darkly against his skin and drawing Taeyong’s gaze.  
  
Taeyong pushed himself up to sit on the desk and leaned back to keep watching as Jaehyun took off his shoes, his socks, his pants. When he pulled off his boxers Taeyong could see that they were stiff and sticky with dried come. He felt his own dick twitch at the memory of Jaehyun's fingers tightening into his hip on the subway.  
  
Jaehyun shifted his weight and tapped his fingers against the sides of his thighs. Taeyong thought if he had a body like that he wouldn’t have been terribly shy about it, but of course Jaehyun's blush had spread all the way down his chest and he didn’t seem to know where to look. Taeyong wasn’t sure he’d ever been with someone like this before, he usually liked his partners to take more of the upper hand. But he found he didn’t mind the change at all.  
  
Taeyong let the silence drag out for a moment, letting his eyes roam over Jaehyun's body, enjoying what he saw and, if he was honest, enjoying Jaehyun's discomfort a little too.  
  
“Get yourself hard,” Taeyong finally said, his eyes lingering on the body part in question.  
  
“What?”  
  
“Well, you declined my offer earlier, so here you are, still soft.”  
  
“Oh, no, earlier, I didn’t mean, I wasn’t trying to decline... you... I just....”  
  
“You just what?” Taeyong prompted, amused.  
  
“I just wanted to kiss you.” Jaehyun's eyes flickered up to Taeyong's. Taeyong couldn’t help but smile. This kid was really too much.  
  
“Do you still want to kiss me now?”  
  
Jaehyun looked almost confused by the question. “Of course.”  
  
A surprised laugh escaped Taeyong’s lips. He had to admit Jaehyun's straightforwardness—when he managed to get his words out—was refreshing. “Well then, get yourself hard.”  
  
This time Jaehyun nodded a little and took himself in his hand, starting to stroke himself hesitantly, and then less so. His lips parted. His flush rose higher on his cheeks and didn’t seem to be so much from embarrassment anymore.  
  
Taeyong could feel his own skin getting hotter as he watched. Jaehyun really did make a pretty sight. Taeyong started undoing the buttons of his own, much crisper shirt. Jaehyun's hand was moving steadily now and he was fully hard. Taeyong squirmed out of his pants and boxers while still sitting on the desk and then sat back again with his legs a bit more spread than before. There was a huge mirror hanging on the wall behind him and the glass was cold against his shoulder blades. When he touched himself he heard Jaehyun make a small breathy sound and smirked, though Jaehyun must have missed it because he wasn’t looking at Taeyong’s face now.  
  
Taeyong got hard quickly, his eyes flickering between roaming over Jaehyun's body and peering at his face. There was something about how obvious Jaehyun's desire was that was simultaneously slightly disconcerting and very arousing. Taeyong kept wanting to get more of a reaction from the other, to surprise him or throw him off, to make him look at him with that gaze tinged with something almost like desperation.  
  
Taeyong stuck two fingers of his free hand in his mouth, put one foot up onto the desk, and then trailed his wet fingers over his entrance, smiling again as Jaehyun's eyes widened and his abdomen tightened. He slipped one finger inside himself, quickly followed it with the second. Jaehyun took a small step forward, almost unconsciously, but then stopped himself. His hand was moving faster and his stomach clenched more frequently, the muscles almost twitching. He ran his tongue over his lips.  
  
Taeyong shifted on the desk and slipped another finger inside himself. It hurt a little, his fingers weren’t wet enough, and he sucked in a quiet breath. Jaehyun's eyes snapped up to his mouth. Taeyong pressed his fingers carefully deeper, and after a moment the discomfort started getting overtaken again by pleasure. He could see a sheen of sweat in the dips of Jaehyun's collarbones. He found the right spot inside himself and moaned softly. Jaehyun's hand went suddenly still.  
  
Taeyong kept fingering himself for a minute but hesitated when Jaehyun didn’t start moving again. “What?”  
  
Jaehyun licked his lips and swallowed. He sounded breathless and strained when he spoke. “I don’t want to finish.”  
  
“No? You want to just stay hard like that? Should I go?” Taeyong slipped his fingers out of himself, noting the way Jaehyun's eyes lingered there between his legs.  
  
“No.” Jaehyun's eyes didn’t move. His pupils were very large and dark. “No, I mean I don’t want to finish like this.”  
  
Taeyong’s lips twitched. “How do you want to finish?” Jaehyun looked up now, fixing Taeyong with an almost annoyed look, one that said _you know how_. “Tell me how,” Taeyong said calmly, lowering his voice. Jaehyun stepped forward again, reaching one hand toward Taeyong’s thigh. “No, with your words.” Taeyong said, his voice even, but his skin was tingling with anticipation. He could tell Jaehyun was close to the edge and he wanted to see what would happen.  
  
Jaehyun let out an almost exasperated breath that made Taeyong’s pulse quicken, and when he spoke the words came out in a mumble but there was something else underlying his voice, something certain. “I want to finish inside you.”  
  
Taeyong smiled fully. “Do you have a condom?”  
  
“Yeah, actually.” Jaehyun glanced over towards his backpack and Taeyong almost laughed out loud.  
  
“Really? I thought you’ve never done this.” Jaehyun just scowled at him, which was thrilling in itself, and went to rummage in his bag. He was already rolling the condom on as he walked back, spitting into his palm. “How do you want me?” Taeyong asked.  
  
Jaehyun glanced up. “Like this. I want to see your face.”  
  
 _Of course you do_ , Taeyong mused. But he shifted towards the edge of the desk and Jaehyun stepped between his legs. His skin seemed to be radiating heat. Taeyong barely had time to notice that before Jaehyun was spreading his thighs farther apart and pushing into him slowly. It was tight and still not wet enough—Taeyong supposed Jaehyun having a backpack full of lube would have been too much to hope for. But for all the want in Jaehyun's eyes he was clearly holding himself back now, moving almost agonizingly slowly until he finally bottomed out with an exhale. He must have been holding his breath, Taeyong realized.  
  
“Okay?” Jaehyun asked, eyes darting up to Taeyong’s own.  
  
Taeyong chuckled. “Yes, I'm the one who’s done this before, remember.”  
  
Jaehyun looked down again. “I’m just checking....” he mumbled and Taeyong wanted to laugh again but he didn’t. Jaehyun started to move again and soon the discomfort gave way to pleasure. Taeyong felt the heat from Jaehyun's skin spread to his own. Jaehyun pressed closer, his fingers tight on Taeyong’s hips, and even tho Taeyong’s ass was probably going to bruise on this stupid wooden desk it quickly became clear that the angle he was sitting at was very, very good.  
  
After all of Jaehyun's shyness and restraint Taeyong was a little surprised that he clearly knew what he was doing. But he definitely did, and he wasn’t quite as gentle as Taeyong would have expected either. Or maybe Taeyong’s teasing had just pushed him past the point of self control. Taeyong was feeling rather pleased with himself and then Jaehyun started moving faster and he felt pleased in a different way, a moan escaping his lips as he reached out to steady himself on Jaehyun's shoulder.  
  
Jaehyun seemed to take this as encouragement and started fucking into Taeyong harder, and then he very abruptly leaned forward with a groan and wrapped his arm around Taeyong’s waist and kissed him. Taeyong was surprised and caught on an exhale so he very quickly couldn’t breathe and had to pull back. Jaehyun was unfazed, or maybe oblivious, and moved his lips to Taeyong’s neck instead, his tongue sliding hot against him. His arm was strong against his back and his fingers pressed tightly into his waist and Taeyong was overwhelmingly aware of the heat of him again. _How could one person give off so much heat?_ Taeyong hadn’t expected his decidedly questionable decision to play with the stranger standing behind him on the subway to pay off quite so well, but Jaehyun's mouth was still clamped against his throat and his thrusts were deep and hitting all the right places and Taeyong was becoming more of a moaning breathless mess than he’d really have liked to be.  
  
Suddenly Jaehyun pulled out. Taeyong gasped before he could stop himself but Jaehyun was already pulling him off the desk and turning him around. Taeyong braced his hands against the desk and tried to catch his breath as he smirked and said, “I thought you said you wanted to see my face.”  
  
Jaehyun reached around Taeyong’s shoulders and pulled him upright, curving his fingers around his jaw. They made eye contact in the mirror and Jaehyun's gaze was so intense Taeyong almost couldn’t believe this was the same shy kid who hadn’t been able to look straight at him earlier. “I still can,” Jaehyun said, his voice low. Taeyong let out a sort of impressed laugh that dissolved quickly into a moan as Jaehyun pressed back inside him.  
  
The desk dug into the fronts of Taeyong’s thighs but he barely noticed. His head started to drop as he reached to steady himself again on the desk, but Jaehyun pulled him back up so he reached to grip the back of Jaehyun's neck instead. His eyes followed Jaehyun's hands as they started sliding over his body, his stomach and chest. His fingers were surprisingly elegant, his wrists delicate compared to the toned muscles in his arms. Jaehyun had started kissing his neck and when Taeyong glanced up he saw that Jaehyun's eyes were up, looking back at him in the mirror, dark and full of arousal. Taeyong’s fingers tightened at Jaehyun's nape and he felt the heat build under his skin.  
  
Taeyong grabbed Jaehyun's hand that was still gripping his jaw and pulled it up, licking over his fingers and enjoying the way that made Jaehyun's breath hitch. He slid his fingers into Taeyong’s mouth, still staring at him in the mirror, his pace faltering for a moment before he seemed to remember himself and kept moving. Taeyong moaned around his fingers. He was so hard it was starting to ache.  
  
Jaehyun's breath was getting erratic and fanned over Taeyong’s ear and neck. “You look so fucking hot like this... Taeyong, fuck.”  
  
Taeyong pressed himself back into Jaehyun. He wanted to touch himself but didn’t. “Harder,” he tried to say around Jaehyun's fingers. He wasn’t sure it was intelligible but Jaehyun seemed to understand anyway. The lamp on the desk rattled and the desk itself kept banging against the wall. Taeyong wondered if there were any guests in the next room. Jaehyun's free hand found his dick but stroked him only a couple times before moving up to his stomach. Taeyong shuddered and let out a frustrated groan around Jaehyun's fingers.  
  
Jaehyun pulled his fingers out and they slid wetly over Taeyong’s cheek as he angled his face toward his and kissed him. Taeyong moaned again and he pulled at Jaehyun's hand against his stomach until he finally reached down again and started to touch Taeyong in earnest. The brief moment of relief at finally being touched was quickly overtaken by the sensation that he was going to come very soon. He turned away from Jaehyun's mouth to breathe, or gasp really, and Jaehyun licked his neck and sucked his earlobe. “Fuck, Taeyong,” he murmured breathlessly right into his ear. Taeyong came, moaning and tipping his head back against Jaehyun's shoulder.  
  
As he came down he could feel Jaehyun's thrusts getting unsteady. “Wait,” he gasped, “Don’t come yet.” He pushed Jaehyun backwards, and Jaehyun stumbled back a little with a strangled surprised sound as he slid out of Taeyong. Taeyong shuddered at the sensation but turned and dropped to his knees. Jaehyun made a different kind of sound as Taeyong slid off the condom and took him into his mouth. He came almost right away, gripping Taeyong’s shoulder painfully hard while Taeyong swallowed around him.  
  
He pushed Taeyong’s head away gently when he finished and Taeyong looked up at him, catching his breath while Jaehyun stared down at him. He wiped his mouth and smiled as he stood up and walked towards the bathroom. He cleaned himself up and considered himself in the mirror. His skin was flushed and sweaty and there ware marks on his shoulder from Jaehyun's fingers digging in as he came. Taeyong pressed into them absently. Really this had all been better than he’d expected. Not bad for a random evening after work. He splashed water over his face.  
  
When he went back out into the room Jaehyun was sitting on the edge of the bed, still naked and looking a little out of it. Taeyong picked up his clothes and started getting dressed. This seemed to catch Jaehyun's attention because he looked up and asked, “Are you leaving?”  
  
“Yeah, aren’t you?” Taeyong pulled up his pants.  
  
“Well, I mean, I paid for the whole night....”  
  
Taeyong turned away to find his shirt and hide his smile. He wasn’t going to stay, but he was curious if Jaehyun would actually ask him to. Some of his hesitation from earlier seemed to have returned. Taeyong had finished getting dressed by the time Jaehyun finally cleared his throat and asked, “Do you want to stay?”  
  
Taeyong smiled a little again, pleased, but he said, “I have trouble sleeping when I’m not in my own bed.” Not strictly true, but he did have trouble sleeping in beds that had other people in them, and he thought this was simpler than explaining all that.  
  
“Oh,” said Jaehyun, “Right, yeah, no problem.” He still hadn’t moved from the bed, and like the rest of his emotions, his disappointment was transparent. _Cute_ , Taeyong thought again, and turned towards the door to leave.  
  
“Wait.” Taeyong turned back. Jaehyun had crossed the room toward him. He was still naked and Taeyong didn’t bother to try to keep his eyes from roaming over his body one last time. The flush of his skin had faded from everywhere except his ears and his cheeks. Taeyong hesitated by the door expectantly, a little impatient, waiting for Jaehyun to speak.  
  
Finally he did. “I’m not naive, you know.” Taeyong blinked. This wasn't what he was expecting. “I know this wasn’t anything serious and that’s fine. But—“ He took a breath. Taeyong had to give him some credit for delivering this little speech without a stitch of clothing on to someone who was fully dressed. Jaehyun finished speaking in a rush. “But you’re the most beautiful person I’ve ever seen and that was really good, and I know I made you feel good too, so I think we should see each other again, sometime.”  
  
Taeyong’s eyes widened. _The most beautiful person I've ever seen._ Once again he couldn’t quite reconcile all Jaehyun's flustered embarrassment with this unexpected honesty, a type of honesty Taeyong wasn’t used to from guys, and certainly didn’t show to other guys himself. His cheeks felt hot and he frowned, telling himself not to get sucked in by some flattery and a very nice, very exposed body.  
  
But even as he thought this, he was leaning around Jaehyun, picking up the other’s pants from the floor, pulling his phone out of a pocket and holding it out to him. Jaehyun took it automatically and looked at him, clearly confused. Taeyong composed his face back into easy amusement. “How do you expect to see me again if you don’t have my number?”  
  
The flustered embarrassment returned full force as Jaehyun stared at him for a moment and then almost dropped his phone trying to unlock it, but he managed to enter Taeyong’s number in. Taeyong laughed. “Well, I guess I’ll see you, Jaehyun.” And then he leaned in and kissed him on the cheek, partly because he knew it would make him blush again, and partly because he found he sort of wanted to.

When Taeyong emerged out into the night and started walking home, he was still thinking of the blush that had indeed risen on Jaehyun's face as he’d watched Taeyong close the hotel room door. _Cute_ , Taeyong thought, and smiled to himself as he walked.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading! kudos & comments are rly appreciated if you want to leave them!


End file.
